Little Angel Boy
by SincerelyMe01
Summary: Magnus told Clary a prophecy of her child and how many would want to harm her baby so to keep him safe from the dangers of the shadow world she left leaving behind everything and everyone she loved, would they meet again?


**Clary didn't know she was pregnant until Magnus told her that her baby was in danger and that she would need to leave to keep her baby safe, but at what cost? She has now left everyone she's ever known and loved to keep her son safe but will it be worth it in the end? Will Jace find her? Or has she moved on to the mundane life she has always thought she wanted with someone who is safe for her and her child.**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Magnus I don't understand what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning." I said sitting down on the couch.

"I want to tell you a legend some believe it is true while others not so much."

"Why does this-"

"Long ago when Jonathan Shadowhunter first drank from the cup Raziel himself gave him a scroll, this scroll said one day maybe a long time away or maybe not so long a child will be born and this child will have powers no shadowhunter would ever imagine because this child would be born to parents who were not like other shadowhunters they would have more angel blood than any other shadowhunters in existence and they would give birth to an angel someone who could walk between worlds and many people would want to use this child for evil."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Clary don't you understand? You and Jace have-"

"No."

"Clary-"

"If you're trying to tell me that one day when Jace and I start having kids we will have a super shadowhunter baby-"

"I'm telling you because it's already happening."

"What?" Without even thinking my hands go to my stomach protectively. "N-no."

"Clary that baby is not safe."

"I'm pregnant?" Tears came to my eyes.

"Yes, I had to get you away from everyone to talk to you."

"Why?"

"It's not safe."

"What do you mean?"

"The prophecy says-"

"You think Clave would try and-" My words died down of course they would the Clave could care less if it was just an innocent baby. "What are you saying Magnus…"

"I'm saying your baby is in danger and I know everyone would protect it with there last breath but-"

"But? Why is there a but?"

"Clary there are enemies even we don't know about waiting for something like this to come along so they can swoop in and destroy us all."

"So if someone told you that Max or Rafe were a danger what would you do Magnus?"

"I'd take them somewhere safe until I knew they were old enough to understand how to control the things they can do."

"You think I should leave?"

"Do you want this baby?"

"Of course I do!" I said and for the first time I felt what I just said. _A baby,_ Jace and I were having a baby…. _Jace._

"I can help you… Send you somewhere the Clave won't be able to find you."

"How am I supposed to just leave everything and everyone behind?"

"A parent would do anything for their children."

"When would I have to go?"

"As soon as possible."

"I- Can Jace come with me?"

"He'd follow you anywhere the only question is do you want him too?" He asked at first I was confused by what he meant and I knew deep down what he was saying. Can I ask Jace to leave everyone he loves to keep our baby safe I knew he would come with me no questions asked but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I tore him away from everything.

"I have to say goodbye to everyone." I said with tears in my eyes.

"They can't know."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone anything, I just need to spend one last day with everyone."

 **Jace's Pov**

"Look daddy!" Rafe yelled to Alec as he swung his little wooden sword around.

"Be careful Rafe."

"I am.. One day i'm gonna hunt demons with you and uncle Jace." He said and Max nodded.

"I too!"

"No Max you are a Warlock you don't hunt demons." Rafe said shaking his head.

"I too daddy." He said raising his hands to Alec who picked him up placing a kiss on his head.

"Of course you can Max."

"But daddy he's not a shadowhunter." Rafe was gonna say something else when Clary came in Max bolted from Alec to Clary jumping up and down until she picked him up.

"How's the cutest little Warlock ever?"

"Gweat!"

"Hey Clary." Alec said waving as Rafe swung his sword at Alec hitting him in the side. "Ow."

"Oh sorry daddy."

"Bad Rafe." Max said.

"You okay you seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine just a little tired…"

"Come on." I held my hand out but she shook her head.

"I uh was wondering if we could go out to Taki's all of us."

"Sure the boys haven't eaten yet." Alec said rubbing Rafe's head.

"I'll go see what Izzy and Simon are doing." I passed by Clary kissed her cheek before heading down the steps to find Simon and Iz.

Everyone was joking and laughing but Clary looked like she was miles away her hand was firmly in mine she wouldn't let go even to eat not that I minded it but something was off about her I planned on talking to her later tonight. "So next week Simon and I were thinking of going to Idris for awhile."

"What for?"

"Dad wanted us to come don't know why but I guess i'll go…"

"Your dad wanted you to come not me." Simon frowned.

"Daddy I want to see grandpa." Rafe said and Max nodding in agreement with his brother.

"We will see i'll talk to Papa."

"Well I don't want to go alone Simon so you are gonna come with."

"Fine…"

"Are you okay?" I whisper to Clary she doesn't answer just nods. "I know you're not something is bothering you."

"I'm fine…."

"Okay…."

 **Clary's Pov**

We went back to the institute after eating and before I could make it to my room Simon grabbed me and pulled me towards his room he shared with Isabelle. "What's going on with you?" He asked once he shut the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clary you're my parabatai I know when something is bothering you and something is definitely bothering you."

"I can't tell you."

"We made an oath."

"I can't even tell Jace."

"Clary-"

"I can't tell anyone Simon if I could tell you I would but I don't want you to have to live with this secret too." I looked at my phone it was time I had to get to Magnus and Alec's house before Alec got there because Magnus didn't want to have to lie to Alec even though i'm sure he will have to lie to him anyway. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Si don't do this."

"Where you go, I go."

"Not this time."

"I'm not letting you leave."

"I'm not gonna let everyone rip their lives apart because of me."

"What does that even mean? Clary what's going on are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

"N-not me."

"I'm confused."

"If I tell you then you cannot tell anyone Simon not even Isabelle."

"I swear on the angel."

So I told him everything, everything Magnus told me and I cried like knowing i'd have to leave everyone he hugged me tightly and let me cry on his shoulder he promised we'd set up a secret meeting spot and every year we would see each other no matter what, it was the only thing that made me feel sane.

 **Five Years Later…**

"Mommy ake up! wake up mommy…" I opened my eye and was meet with little golden eyes and long curly blonde curls.

"Morning my handsome little prince."

"Morning, what are we do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmmmm…" He tapped his chin and looked around the room. "Can we go see Rowan?" He pouted his lips in the cutest way and it was impossible for me to say no.

"I'll call him and see what he's doing."

"Yay!"

"Kaysen be careful please."

"Okay.." He said and ran out of the room.

A year and half after I had Kaysen I meet Rowan he came into my life unexpectedly he was going to college to become a doctor and he had just happened to be volunteering at the hospital when Kaysen got his check-up and we went on a date a few weeks later and ever since then we have been together, I try and not think about my shadowhunter life because it seems like a million lightyears away, I try and live a normal mundane life or as much of a mundane life as I can ever since Kaysen turned five things have been starting to happen if I tell him he can't have something and he really wants to they will magically float to him and I have to try and get it before he realizes what he's doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaysen wants to see you today."

"I just got off work let me go home take a shower and i'll be over at your place."

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been working all night."

"I want to see you and our big guy." He said and I smiled I was lucky to have a father figure in Kaysen's life but I knew nothing could replace Jace and I missed him so much but I needed to move on because I couldn't go back, I needed to keep Kaysen away from all of that.

"Mommy i'm hungry." Kaysen yelled.

"Text me when you are on your way, Kaysen wants breakfast."

"Alright I love you guys be there soon."

"We love you too."

"Is Rowan coming over?"

"Yeah he is he just got off of work so he might be a little tired."

"He can take a nap in my room."

"And guess what we are gonna do tomorrow?"

"What?"

"We are gonna get to see Simon and Magnus."

"I've missed uncle Simon and uncle Magnus lots, why does they only come once a year?"

"Because they are very busy." I said he nodded, I knew he loved when Simon came because that's when he got to play superheroes and chase Simon around with his foam sword that Rowan bought him for his birthday last month, something I didn't want him to have but I couldn't tell Rowan why I didn't want him to have it, And wit Magnus he makes sure he cannot see the shadow world like he did for me when I was younger. Kaysen absolutely loves Magnus because he thinks he's a magician and that's why he can make random things appear.

 **Jace's Pov**

I kept hitting the punching bag no matter how many weeks, months, years pass I can't get my mind off of Clary I had no idea why she left and I needed to find her I just needed to know why she left, I tried to move on multiple times but I couldn't everyone says a shadowhunter only falls in love once and maybe that's why I can't think of myself with anyone but Clary. Simon knows something but he won't tell me i've all but begged him to tell me where Clary was why she left. Everyone feels bad for me I know they all miss Clary as well they've all helped me try and find her but we can't it's like she just vanished but I would find her one day.

"Hey, you okay?" Alec asked coming into the training room I nodded didn't say anything. "Stop lying to me."

"I miss her…"

"I know you do.. I can ask Magnus again to help look if you want."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be found…"

"Jace she wouldn't just leave without tell us."

"Then what do you think happened?"

"Did you talk to Simon again?"

"It's been five years Alec don't you think he would of told us by now?"

"If I asked you to keep a secret for me no matter how long would you break it?"

"Of course not."

"Than why would Simon?"

"Do you think he's told Izzy and she just doesn't want to break Simon's trust?"

"I think Izzy would of told us because I know she misses Clary too… We all do."

"What are we talking about in here?" Magnus asked walking in the room looking sparkly as always.

"What do you think?" I asked a little too harshly.

"Clary?"

"Yeah.."

"Maybe we could try a-"

"There's nothing to try Alec we have tried everything." Magnus said.

"We aren't going to just give up." He said staring at Magnus something in his expression changed. "You know something don't you?"

"Like what?"

"Like where she is." He said I looked at Magnus his face expression didn't change.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You watched Clary grow up if she just went missing out of the blue you'd be worried about her you would have searched with us but-"

"But I was at home with our kids."

"Magnus if you are hiding something, if all this time you knew where she was and you haven't told us."

"It's been five years Alec."

"That doesn't make a difference, she's part of this family." Simon and Izzy walked in and caught what Alec had said Izzy looked sad but Simon he looked uncomfortable.

"I uh we got pizza if anyone is hungry."

"No thanks."

"Oh you guys we got invited to go to the Georgia institute tomorrow for this seminar thing."

"I uh can't go." Simon said.

"Neither can I." Magnus said.

"What? Why?" Alec looked at Magnus frowning.

"I told you months ago I had to go to the… spiral labyrinth and you said okay that you would watch the boys."

"I don't remember that."

"I go every year."

"Why? What's so important there?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Well can't you take Max since he's a Warlock?"

"Max is too young."

"Where are you going Simon?" I asked he looked at me and then to Magnus for a split second before saying.

"It's my mom's birthday and I know I can't really uh go see her but i'm gonna try I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Your mom's birthday?"

"Uh huh…"

"But I thought-"

"How about that pizza? Anyone else hungry?" Magnus asked and Simon nodded.

"Very." The two of them left leaving us standing in the middle of the training room.

"There lying.."

"What do you think there gonna do?"

"How about we find out?"

"Jace you don't mean-"

"We are gonna follow them? Yes."

 **Clary's Pov**

"You can't catch me!" Kaysen yelled jumping up and down on his bed and then jumped off and into Rowan's arms. "You got me."

"That I did K." Kaysen leaned forward and kissed Rowan's nose.

"Mommy Row is gonna spend the night!"

"Did you ask Rowan if he wanted to spend the night?"

"Row you want spend the night?"

"Of course I do."

"See mommy."

"You know you don't have to stay."

"I want too."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"I think it's me that should be asking that question." He said putting Kaysen down.

"Let's go play….. Karate." He said and kicked Rowan.

"Kaysen Alexander! You don't go around kicking people."

"Sowwie mommy.. Sowwie Rowan…"

"It's okay big guy."

"Can we go outside and play?"

"No it's too cold Kay."

"It's too cold?" Rowan repeated and laughed.

"Yes it's freezing out there!"

"Then why do you live in Alaska?"

 _No demons in Alaska maybe it's just too cold for them and no demons mean no shadowhunters._ I thought to myself but said. "Because I love it here but that little one will get the flu if he goes out there."

"Rowan a doctor mommy."

"Yeah _mommy_ i'm a doctor."

"Fine go but when he gets sick and starts throwing up everywhere you will be laying with him so he can wake you up thirty million times a night."

"Sorry K-man mommy says we can't go outside."

"No fun."

"Kaysen it's too cold out right now but we can play outside tomorrow."

"With uncle Magnus and uncle Simon?"

"Yeah we can have a snowball fight."

"We throw it at them."

"Yeah."

"Row you come too."

"Maybe it depends if he wants to come."

We watched a few movies and all fell asleep together Kaysen was smushed against Rowan drooling all over him, Rowan had his arms wrapped around Kaysen letting his hand rest on my waist I felt safe with him here even if he didn't know of the real dangers of the world.


End file.
